Artsain Spyro: Darkness Of Two Legends
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: When Artsain Spyro and his friends are trusted into a different world, to seek help from the saviors. They must find a way to destroy the dark entity before Artsain is taken over completely. But unfortunately the Legendary saviors may have to become the very things that they sworn to destroy. Will Artsain Spyro and Elora fall in love or will Artsain become a mare puppet.
1. The Unexpected Meeting Part 1

Artsain Spyro: The Darkness Of Two Legends

**Author: Hello readers welcome to this Fanfiction. This one is connected to the one shot Fanfiction that I just posted. A friend of mine razer14 wants me to write the full Fanfiction. So this will take place just after Artsain Spyro, Elora, Hunter,**** Bianca**** and Sparx are transported into a different world. **

**Also a big thanks for Razer14 for requesting me to write it ****fully****. I will accept constructed criticism too.**** Oh and the Fanfiction will be rated m for blood, gore, violences, sex and bad language**** So without delay, let's start it up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Spyro the dragon series****. T****he rights, the copyrights, the places, and the names are own by Activision and Toys for Bob. I own nothing but my own only ocs.**

Chapter 1 The Unexpected Meet part 1

As Artisan Spyro and his friends are sucked inside the vortex. As they are traveling in the vortex with a unconscious Spyro and a badly injured Elora and Hunter who started to freak out.

"Ahhh we're all going to DIE." Hunter reply, panic badly while his fur stick up straight like he just got electriced by a electric fence screaming in fear as Bianca shook her head in irrational.

"Hunter what is the big idea. We're not going to die, we're just unsure where we will be headed." Bianca yell at Hunter as he continued to scream in panic, but it did not last long..

The Valley of Avalar a beautiful place once again with the world saved by the saviors. Peace was restored at least, until a black blur what look like a shape of a dragon followed closely by a purple blur interrupted the peace. Causing the glass to move as they pass by, but it was short live.

Spyro was chasing Cynder, but Cynder felt a disturbing in the wind. Cynder slow down to hover in place, looking around for the strange wind patterns. As Spyro stopped beside looking at Cynder confused.

"Cynder what is wrong?" Spyro reply as Cynder turn her head to Spyro with a concern look.

"Spyro I feel something in the wind." Cynder reply as she look at Spyro with a serious look. Spyro opened his mouth to reply, when a vortex opened below them and what shot out of it was very werid. First was a brown rabbit with strange clothes and a spell book which mains she could be a sorceress. Then come a yellow cheetah with a bow and arrow assumed that he is a archer. Thirdly is a Fawn what look like a deer or a goat with some grass clothes that is unconscious? Then a small what looks like a very young purple dragon that has the same horns, tail and same eyes exactly as Spyro but is unconscious all are on the ground. A few seconds later a small golden dragon appear as well.

Spyro and Cynder was very confused and surprise as they saw what happened below.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Spyro reply, trying to come up with a explanation but could not come up with one.

"I've no clue but we better take a closer look." Cynder said as she look below at the ground. Spyro nodded as they dive below them.

As they both landed the small purple dragon started to walk up. He open his purple eyes, lefting his head up as he looked around for Elora. He looked left and right until he saw a another purple dragon right in front of him.

Atsain Spyro yelp in surprised as he fall back into his hind legs.

"Wait!..What!..How!..When!.. Where!" Artsain Spyro tried to form words but he miseryed failed due to him being very fucking confuse and very weird out too.

"Okay... This is very strange. What do you think Cynder." Spyro said feeling unease about two Spyros here as he noctie that the young purple dragon get up. He saw the features on him, the Artsain Spyro has a yellow mohawk running down to his tail instead of golden fins with a red inside. Artsains yellow horn are pointed up instead of golden horns that pointed away. Even the size is different, Artsain looked like a two year old maybe three year old dragon. Legendary is a teenage dragon almost a adult dragon. His is 15 years old the same age as Cynder. The color is for the underbelly is different too. Artsains is yellow while Legendarys is golden. And a least the tail is different instead of a spire like tail, legendary has a leaf like tail.

"I don't know but we should introduced ourselves." Cynder whisper to Spyro as he looked at Cynder with a confused look.

"Do you want me to introduce myself and go play with myself?" Spyro reply jokingly as Cynder frowned at the thought of a sexual act by her savior and other small purple dragon mating.

"Spyro!" Cynder yell out as she smack her tail on the back of Spyro's head. While Spyro started to laugh out loud

" Ha ha Owch!. Cynder ha why do you do that for?" Spyro whine while laughing as he rubbed his left paw on the sore spot where Cynder's tail hit him.

"I don't ask you to fuck him to death Spyro, I asked you to introduce ourselves to the small purple dragon and his friends, you jackass." Cynder tell out as Spyro simply smile. Then Spyro claim down as he clear his throat.

"Okay..Okay I was just kidding geez." Said Spyro frowning as he looked back at the other purple dragon. He saw that his friends Hunter, Bianca and Sparx get up or fly up (in Artsain Sparx's case.) Then there Elora who was still on the ground, as she opened her eyes and she deep breath of air.

Spyro then turn his headed towards Artsain who was checking on his friends.

"Hey." Said Spyro said grabbing the attention of the small dragon. Artsain turn his head to Spyros direction wanting to hear what he has to say.

"Who are you?" Spyro said smile trying to put on a friendly face. But Artisan would not have it.

"I'm Artsain Spyro, so why don't you fuck off you fucking phoney?" That was not what Spyro don't want to here form his counterpart.

"What the flying fuck is you problem you little shit." Spyro growled as Cynder grasp in surprised at her Spyro reply.

"Spyro that is not what I fucking meant?" Cynder roar out in fury at Spyro. As they was about to argue. Artsains feel that dark and evil voice rang in him head once again.

**"You purple one are now MINE**** MY PUPPET****." **The voice said as a dark mist surround Artsain before he can react. As Spyro and Cynder turn they head toward Artsain. As they saw Artsain levitation in the air with a dark energy crack around him.

Spyro and Cynder turn they head towards, each other with a concern look on they face.

"This is not good!" They both said as they looked back at Artsain, ready to free him for the dark entity.


	2. The Unexpected Meeting Part 2

Chapter 7 The Unexpected Meeting Part 2

**Author: Before we continue with the story Razer14 suggest that I dial back the foul language in this Fanfiction, so I will. But the foul language will be between Artsain Spyro and Legendary Spyro. So lets continue with the story shall we.**

As Artisan Spyro is levitation in the air. He started to change rapidly, all while Artsain screams in agony.

Artsain scales turn to a pitch black with a evil aroma, his eyes turn to a pure white soulless with no pupils at all. His horns, underbelly and tail turn to a brownie gold almost a mute gold. And lastly his voice change to a dark distorted voice instead of his normal cocky voice.

Legendary Spyro grasp in shock as his saw his altar ego Dark Spyro, on the other hand Cynder saw what Artsain had become and she knew that the only way to free Artsain is to force Dark Spyro out of Artisan. Quickly but silence Cynder came up with a plan to free him.

"Spyro we have to help him break free." Cynder said , worry for the small dragon himself. Spyro let out a loud sigh as he knew that Cynder will not let this go if he disagree to help Artsain.

"Alright let's free Artsain." Said Spyro as he charge after Artsain with Cynder chasing him from behind.

Meanwhile Bainca wake up to find her friend Elora, who is badly injured along side Hunter who was just started to open his eyes.

"Elora!" Bainca yell out as Hunter jumped from Bainca loud voice.

"Ahh... Bianca not scare me like that." Hunter quickly scolded Bainca as he saw tears running down her face.

"Hunter how could you say that when Elora is badly wound." Bianca cried as Hunter just blanked his eyes.

"Elora.. is Injury?" Hunter asked as Bainca nodded then Hunter looked down and saw Elora severely injured with cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Yes Hunter but I think I can temporarily heal her. So I need you to hold Elora down as I try to cast it." Bianca said, pulling out her ward as Hunter grabbed Elora's arms together then Bainca started to cast the spell.

"I hope that this works." Bianca prayed as she started to work her magic.

Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder

Spyro jump on Dark Spyro knocking him down as they bring to roll on the ground.

While Cynder carefully aimed a poison breathe attack at Dark Spyro.

"Spyro!" Cynder yell out grabbing the attention of Spyro as he saw Cynder about to use her poison breathe.

Then Cynder launch her attack. At a will timed aim, Spyro roll Dark Spyro over, so that Dark Spyro is on top. Then Cynders attack hit Dark Spyro on his left shoulder. As soon as the poison impact Dark Spyro, it immediately started to slowly eat it's way into his bloodstream.

"Aaahh." Said Dark Spyro as he roar in agony from the poison in his body. Before he can react, Spyro quickly blast him with a earth missile in his face.

"Hissrh." Dark Spyro hiss in pain as he thumb and roll over on his back several times, before coming to a stop in front of a tree.

Dark Spyro tried to remain in control, but he felt Artsain Spyro stirring in the back of his mind. Dark Spyro stood up but very shaking as he turned around, he walked a few steps before collapsed on to the ground.

"Why? Why am I this fucking weak?" Dark Spyro mumbled as he know the answer. He know that Artsain Spyro has friends and a secret lover, also his know his dark powers is drain that is almost gone expect of a small amount of his dark power. All because of possession the fucking weak dragon from Spyro that has a very strong will to Artsain who has no strong will expect from his friends and his secret lover. The Cynders poison adds to that weaken. He felt himself losing conscious as Artsain Spyro scales return to there normal color.

"Spyro are you okay." Said Cynder rushing over to her lover.

"Yeah I think that i'm okay." Spyro said as he stand up exclamation his body for damage. Until he started to feel like he was ready to pass out. "On the other hand Cynder, I think that i'm going to faint." As soon as he said that he fall unconscious before Cynder could said anything.

"Spyro!" Cynder yell as she immediately move her paw to his neck to checked his pulse. It was normal and he was breathe fine, Cynder then pick up Spyro carefully move him on her back. Once Spyro was settle she look at the small purple dragon then the other creatures.

Meanwhile as Bianca finished temporarily healing Elora, she saw a black dragon with a purple dragon on her back headed towards her.

"Hi my name is Cynder who are you." Cynder introduced her, in truth her people skills are very poor due to Malefor corruption her and turning Cynder into a black evil monstrous dragon that most dragon know today.

"My name is Bianca and this is Elora, Hunter, the small purple dragon is Spyro and somewhere is Sparx." Bianca with a smile as she introduced very one that she knew all because of Dark Spyro interferes.

"Wait what! You mean the tell me that you have a Hunter, Sparx and a Spyro too. Because I have the samething here a Spyro, Hunter and a Sparx. This is very strange." Cynder said as Bianca nodded.

"Yeah but what happens to Artsain Spyro?" Bianca wanting to know what cause a dark entity to possession her Spyro.

"Artisan?" Cynder said as Bianca nodded. "Yes his dragon family name, don't you have a family name." Bianca was fucking confused right about now.

"No Bianca we don't have a family name but we do have elements. It is base of the dragons scale color, red for fire, blue for ice, yellow for electricity etc etc." Cynder explain to Bianca as she continued.

"But to answer your early question Bianca that was Dark Spyro, a altar ego of my Spyros dark from that can possession other dragons, but it will cost a massive amount of dark energy. But don't worry because as of now we are going to Warfang the dragon city to figure out what to do." Cynder said as she take off with legendary Spyro. Then Bianca with Artsain and Sparx, followed by Artisan Hunter with Elora. Unknown to them that the Chronicle has contact Artsain and Legendary Spyro to discuss a great danger in the dragon realms.


	3. The Chronicle

Chapter 3 The Chronicle

Legendary Spyro felt a cool breeze in the air as he shivered. He know that the Chronicle has contacted him, but the question is why. He open his eyes and saw floating preforms all over the place. He immediately stood up then started looking around for Cynder.

"Cynder! Cynder where are you?" All that Legendary Spyro get was a groan from behind him. Causing Spyro to spin around ready to kill anyone, but what Spyro saw is his own counterpart just waking up. Spyro then snort as he know that the Chronicle contacted him but why Artisan why him! Before he could think about it a voice rang out.

"Spyro it is good to see you once again." It said as a bright light flash in front of the purple dragons, causing they to blink they eyes. As the light fade away. It revealed the old fire guardian Ingitus, but instead of red and tan scales, is a dragon that is blue with white scales.

Legendary Spyro saw that this was Ignitus. The late fire guardian who sacrifice himself to help Spyro and Cynder through the belt of fire to stop Malefor from destroying the world. Malefor would have succeed but Spyro and Cynder convexity beam was too powerful and Malefor had reached his limit.

"Ignitus! I thought that I have lost you." Spyro shout out as he run towards the new Chronicle. Spyro then hugged his leg while tears are running down his cheeks.

"Spyro I am glad to see you young dragon, but we don't have time of a reunion, because i need to tell both of you and your counterpart something that is threatening the dragon realms." Ignitus was serious as he said that. Then he released Ignitus fore leg as he look at his Artisan Spyro look-a-like counterpart.

"What? What did I do?" Artisan Spyro said with a confused look on his face. Then Ignitus sigh as he knew that this counterpart of Spyro will be different to talk to.

"Nothing Artisan Spyro, but your role is now intertwined with Legendary Spyro here." Ignitus said getting the attention of both Spyros.

"What threat Ignitus, me and Cynder already defeated the dark master Malefor." Legendary Spyro point out as he restore the planet just now.

"I am aware of your heroic actions Spyro, but the threat that I am talking about is your altar ego Dark Spyro." Spyro badly shivers as Ignitus mention his dark side that he knew since he fall into the convexity beam at the well of souls.

"You mean to tell me that Dark Spyro is a threat." He shuddered at his dark counterpart as Ignitus nodded, confirmed Legendary Spyro suspicious about his dark ego.

"But what does he want with us?" Legendary Spyro said as he was fucking confused at the moment.

"He only wants Artisan Spyro?" Ignitus said frowning as he and Legendary Spyro look at Artisan Spyro with a concern look.

"What! What does this has to do with me?" Artisan Spyro was fucking confused right now. He was pissed as well of not being able to control his fate.

"He want to use you Artisan Spyro as a puppet to destroy the world?" Ignitus said gloom as it confirms Legendary Spyro's thoughts.

"What!" Both Spyros yell out together as they was in complete shock. Before Legendary Spyro can speak Artisan cut in.

"So that explains why he control me a few time ago?" Artisan Spyro reply but was ignore by Legendary Spyro as he know how it felt like.

"Yes Artisan but I know a way to counteract him?" Ignitus said with a deep sigh.

Legendary Spyro know that whatever Ignitus had to say is not very good. "You Legendary Spyro and Cynder must become the dark master and the terror of the skies to stop Dark Spyro before he turns Artisan Spyro into a puppet as his tool of destruction." Ignitus voice break up as he know that this will break Legendary Spyro's heart, but he had to do this of the dragon race.

"W...w... What! B..b..but Ign-" it was all legendary Spyro could say before Ignitus speak.

"Spyro both legendary and Artisan, this is the only way to stop him for good. I can't keep this connection for long, I wish you the best of luck to both for you." Ignitus said as he fade away from the two purple dragons. One dragon had a confused look about him and the other one is completely stunned by what Ignitus just say.

"Ignitus! Wait! Don't leave me here." Legendary Spyro was sad as his old mentor left him alone once again.

Short after that both of them pass out to go back to the living world. Both dragons are about to have a massive life changer once they awakened from the dream.


	4. Purple Dragon's Awakening

Chapter 4 Purple Dragon's Awakening

Warfang the Dragon City was being correctly repaired from the sage by the dark master's forces. Many dragons and moles are correctly rebuilding their homes along them is Hunter. A golden cheetah with green eyes, he is correctly wearing his tribe attire and on his back is his bow with a quiver of arrows that was strapped to his back tightly. He is correctly among other moles and cheetah warriors who are rebuilding the damaged dragon temple that was destroyed by the glomed.

Hunter turned his head to the right to see Terrador helping out with the reconstruction of the dragon temple. Volteer was correctly somewhere else, apparently he is helping out the civilians that are homeless along with the young dragons all around the city.

Cyril meanwhile was helping the wounded warriors that are injured during the sage. Among these injured is both Legendary Spyro and Artisan Spyro, who are currently lying unconscious on the cushions in the infirmary. As well as a healed up Elora who is currently about to wake up from the healing herbs that the moles and dragons used on her. Cynder, Artisan Sparx, Bianca and Artisan Hunter who are waiting patiently in the lobby for them to wake up. It has been five days since they all arrived in Warfang, Cynder remembers the shock expression on all of the guardian's faces once they all got to Warfang.

**Flashback**

Cynder who was flying with Artisan Spyro on her back and Legendary Spyro in her claws, closely behind her was Bianca, Artisan Hunter who had the bloody Elora over his shoulder and Artisan Sparx who was following behind them all. They all were kept up with Cynder because the black dragoness had two purple dragons to carry at the same time.

"Cynder how much longer?" Bianca yells out as she and Artisan Hunter are just about to drop to the floor, panting very hard from all the long distances running that she and Hunter had done. Cynder saw Warfang in her sight, she let out a sigh of relief as hopefully than she and Legendary Spyro can live in peace.

"I see Warfang dead ahead Bianca. Just let me do all the talking alright" Cynder happily replied as Bianca and Artisan Hunter nodded in understanding, along with Artisan Sparx, then they all looked up at the approaching wall of Warfang. Both of their eyes open widely at the huge wall surrounding the Dragon City. Before Bianca could say anything, a dragon guard on the wall saw them approaching.

"Halt dragon, who are you?" he said in a slightly hostile tone as the moles pointed their spear at Cynder. Cynder hated being called dragon, it reminded her about when Gaul the ape king called her that every time. But she shook her head to get rid of these horrifying memories about her dark past.

"I am Cynder one of the savors of the world, I get Spyro one of the savors in my claws and I get some guests that want to stay in the city." Cynder was hoping that the dragon guard would let them threw the huge gate.

"Very well you may enter." he said as the huge gate opened, as it revived the city of Warfang. The moles lower their spears as Cynder passes through the huge wall. As Cynder passed the wall, she was suddenly surrounded by the civilians of Warfang. Asking questions like is Malefor really dead? Or how did you defeat the dark master? While all of that is happening the dragon guard replies.

"But if you" he pointed at Bianca, Artisan Hunter with Elora, who is over Artisan Hunter's shoulder, while Artisan Spyro who is still on the ground with Artisan Sparx hover by his unconscious form.

"Caused any kind of trouble, you will be kicked out of Warfang get it." He snarled at them as both Bianca and Artisan Spyro quickly shook their heads in a "yes" gesture. Then Bianca walked over to Artisan Spyro, grabbing him under his legs, picking him up. Then she along with Artisan Hunter rushed into the city while the dragon guard was watching them to make sure that they didn't cause trouble of any kind.

Both Bianca and Artisan Hunter were stunned at the massive size of the dragon city as they saw it for the first time. Before never could speak a loud booming voice had reached their ears.

"Spyro, Cynder is it good to see you two alive and well" A voice said as Bianca and Artisan Hunter saw a huge dark green dragon with brown horns that twist around his head kind of like a ram's horns are like. But they are the biggest horns on a dragon that both of them have seen. They saw many bigger dragons than Artisan's dragons or the peacemaker's dragons for that matter.

"It's good to see you too Terrador." Cynder called the dark green dragon's name as Terrador saw Legendary Spyro on Cynder's back, he became worried for the small purple dragon that had just saved the world.

"Cynder why is Spyro on your back?" Terrador asked Cynder as the other two guardians Volteer and Cyril appeared beside Terrador. Then Cynder motioned her tail to signal Bianca and Artisan Hunter to come forward. As they both are just in view the black dragoness replied.

"Well it is hard to explain, so i think that it's best that i'll show you instead." Cynder knows that this will shock the guardians, but it will be worth it. Before either of them can speak, Bianca with Artisan Spyro in her arms, Artisan Hunter with a Elora over his shoulder and an Artisan Sparx hover beside the smaller Spyro, came into view.

A huge grasp from the civilians of Warfang who are in shock. As for the guardians, they were left speechless.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Cynder said as she looked at Artisan Spyro with a confused look on her face.

**End of flashback**

Cynder remembered the guardians rushed all of them into Warfang's dragon temple. After that Cynder belief explains what transpro between Artisan Spyro and Legendary Spyro. As well as how did Dark Spyro possess Artisan Spyro and badly injure Elora. This worried the three guardians, so they grabbed the smaller Spyro with their Spyro and the injured Elora. Then they all rushed towards the infirmary with Cynder, Bianca, Artisan Hunter and Artisan Sparx who was following behind Terrador, Cyril and Volteer.

In the infirmary Legendary Spyro opened his light purple eyes, but quickly shut them because of an intense light shining in the room. He then opened his eyes slowly, allowing his light purple pupils to show.

"What happened? Where am i?" he groggily said while lifting himself off the cushion, Spyro stumber for a bit, but he regained control of his paws after that. Spyro then looked around the room.

The room that Spyro was in had three cushions with three buckets of water lined up in the far left corner of the room. The walls of the room are a light blue color with grey marble floor, complete with a golden trimming. Right as Spyro was going to explore the room further, he heard a groaning sound to his right. Turning his head towards the sound, he saw his counterpart Artisan Spyro and Elora, who groaned in pain as she opened her open green eyes.

"What happened?" The fawn asked as she tried to move, but couldn't due to her injuries, so she just lay there staring at the ceiling of the room.

"You're in the infirmary of Warfang the Dragon City, you were badly wounded due to my alter ego Dark Spyro's attack." Spyro said in a soft tone, trying not to freak the brown fawn out.

"Who are you? Where is Artisan Spyro?" The fawn wanting to know who is talking to her. Spyro was happy to give her request to her.

" My name is Spyro or Legendary Spyro of Warfang, and as for Artisan." Legendary Spyro gave a quick glare at the look-a-like of himself before continuing.

"He is lying on the other cushion unconscious due to me trying to stop Dark Spyro from controlling Artisan completely. So who are you? If I may ask." Legendary Spyro replied, wanting to know who he is talking to.

"I'm Elora of Avalar." Elora said calmly as Legendary Spyro's eyes opened widely from what the fawn just said.

"Wait! You mean the Valley of Avalar." Legendary Spyro was surprised at the fawn's homeland's name.

"Well yes but also no." Elora said as she thought on how to tell him about her being from an alternate version of Legendary Spyro's world.

"What do you mean by that Elora?" Legendary Spyro titled his head in confusion at what Elora just said. Before Elora can give an explanation of what her world is like. Artisan Spyro let out a groaning noise and he opened his eyes.

"Where am i?" Artisan said, rubbing his head with his paw, Before anyone could answer his question. One of the dragon healers opened the door to their room, she stuck her head in the room and saw her patience's are awake and talking. Then she removed her head and replied to an unknown number of moles and dragons.

"They have awakened, alert the guardians tell them that the savior of the world is awake." She said rush to the lobby to find Cynder, leaving the door slightly open.


	5. Love Revealed

Chapter 5 Love Revealed

As Artisan Spyro looked around the room, he saw his counterpart to his right, then he looked the other way and saw Elora wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

"Elora!" he yelled as he tried to stand up, but failed. Causing him to fall on his cushion as he felt his remaining strength is completely depalied within him. As he laid there, he heard a voice from the doorway.

"I see that you all have awoken." A light green dragoness said, grinning while she was happy to see her patiences alive and well. As She moves to check on Elora, Legendary Spyro speaks up.

"Who are you?" Legendary Spyro was curious about the new dragon that entered the room, while she was checking over Elora.

"I am Skyus, I am one of Warfangs healers. After all three of you get here, Cynder your mate Legendary Spyro was worried about you and your friends as well Artisan Spyro, they are worried also. I will lead them here." She said as she was done looking over Elora. Then Legendary Spyro speaks up before the healer leaves to get them all.

"Skyus" Legendary Spyro yells out as the dragoness stop in the doorway, looking back at Legendary Spyro then he continues.

"Thank you for making sure that we are in good health."

Skyus smiled at Legendary Spyro's words as she replied back. "There is no need to thank me after all, you and Cynder did save the world from the dark master."

Before Legendary Spyro can say any to the healer, she left without a word to the Legendary Spyro.

Meanwhile Artisan Spyro thought about how he let Dark Spyro take control of him and severely injure Elora. He felt that it was his fault for almost killing Elora. Artisan turned his head towards Elora and replied. "Elora!"

"What is it Artisan?" Elora said with a rough voice as she tried to block out the pain that she felt.

"I am so sorry that i almost killed you. please forgive me." Said Artisan as he started the cry out of guilt for what he has done to Elora. Before the fawn can say anything Legendary Spyro replied for her.

"It is not your fault Artisan, trust me I know how that feels." Legendary Spyro said as he got Artisan's attention, then Artisan moved his head over to Legendary's dircetion.

"What do you mean by that?" Artisan questioned Legendary Spyro as he explained what happened.

"Three years ago, I was trying to stop Gaul the age king from resurrecting Malefor. During the battle he stabbed his swords into the ground causing the floor to fall apart. It was the eternal night where the two moons alight with the mountain of malefor or also known as the wall of souls. As it alighted with the convexity beam, I fell right through it causing the birth of my dark alter ego Dark Spyro. I could not control my actions due to Malefor controlling me, until Cynder pushed me out of the beam after I defeated Gaul. so i know how you feel of not being in control of your actions Artisan." Artisan to smile at his counterparts worlds, as Elora replied next.

"Artisan he is right it is not your fault, it was beyond your control and i forgive you Artisan, because i love you," Elora said as Artisan cried in happiness.

"Thank you so much Elora for forgiving me and i love you too." Artisan said while crying out as tears ran down his cheeks. Legendary smile as Elora nodded her head, all the while watching both Artisan and Elora.

All the while that was happening, the black dragoness Cynder was heading toward her purple savior.


	6. Meeting Cynder

Chapter 6 Meeting Cynder

**Author: Hello readers, I just want to tell you that I am late posting this chapter, because I have been currently working on my dragon book. Also I have been experimenting with water colors on my dragon art too. But I will try to post a chapter in my two weeks time frame, but if I can't. I will give you all an update on what is going on with me in the next posted chapter. With that out of the way, let's continue with the story. **

Cynder was waiting on the condition of Legendary Spyro and the others in the lobby along with Bianca, Artisan Hunter and Sparx. Cynder through about the five days it had been since they all arrived in Warfang. Everyday Cynder, Bianca, Artisan Hunter and Sparx visit the infirmary everyday to check on Legendary Spyro and the others.

Before Cynder could think anymore the door to the waiting room in the infirmary burst open. Cynder and the rest of the group looked at the door and saw the green dragoness Skyus.

"Cynder, Bianca, Artisan Hunter and Sparx, both Spyros and Elora have awakened." Said Skyus, smiling as Cynder quickly stood up on her feet.

"Both Spyros are alive! Can we see them please." Cynder asked Skyus with a smile.

"Yes you can, I will lead you all to them, follow me." Skyus reply turn around leading Cynder and the rest of the group as they follow her to her patients.

Skyus leads them through many empty rooms as every so often a mole or a dragon passes by them. As Skyus stopped at a wooden door, the group stopped as well.

"They are in here, but beware Elora is still sore from her injuries, so take it easy with her okay." Skyus replied, knowing that Cynder will be careful, but she was not sure about the rest of the group.

"Don't worry Skyus, I will be careful and I will be sure that the others will too." Cynder replied, smiling as Skyus opened the door to Legendary Spyro, Artisan Spyro and Elora's room.

As Cynder, Bianca Artisan Hunter and Sparx enter the room, Cynder immediately saw her Spyro, while Bianca and the others saw their Spyro. Meanwhile Skyus left them to heal other dragons if they needed it..

"Spy." Cynder and Bianca started out with a smile on their faces. But as soon as they both saw their other Spyro's counterparts, they were horrified at what they saw.

"Ros?" they said together as the confusion on both Cynder's face and Bianca's face show. Before they could say anything Legendary Spyro spoke up.

"Cynder why are you confused? You saw him before." Legendary Spyro asked Cynder who was looking at the other Spyro.

"Well the reason for me being confused Spyro is that I was not paying any attention to him the first time I saw Spyro Artisan." Cynder said in shame as Legendary Spyro sigh in frustrated.

"Ugh fine.. Spyro Artisan that is my mate Cynder, Cynder that is Spyro Artisan." Spyro hated that Cynder ignored Spyro Artisan as what the smaller Spyro replied is not what Cynder expected.

"It is nice to meet you Cynder, but there is a new threat to this world." Artisan said as Cynder did not expect that at all.

"What! Spyro is what Spyro Artisan saying is true?" Cynder hopes that there can be peace, unfortunately that is not the case. Spyro took a deep sigh as he was the one that had to break the news to his mate.

"I am afraid that Spyro Artisan is telling the truth. Somewhere my dark alter ego Dark Spyro is trying to control Spyro Artisan." Spyro said in a grin tone as Cynder sigh in frustrated at the fact that their peace was short lived.

"Is there a way to stop him Spyro." Cynder said wanting to know a way to stop Dark Spyro for good. Cynder looked at Spyro who had a sad face.

"Yes there is a way, but it's something that you will not like at all Cynder." Spyro said while tears started to run down his face.

Cynder saw tears running down her purple savior's face as she wondered what is so bad that made Spyro shed tears.

"What is the way to defeat Dark Spyro?" Cynder gulped nervously as she said that. But what she heard next completely stunned her, so bad that she was afraid of becoming that terrifying monstrous black dragon once again.


	7. The Short Argument

Chapter 7 The Short Argument

"Cynder we must become the dark master and the terror of the skies, in order to defeat Dark Spyro and to help Spyro Artisan stop him for good." By the time Spyro said that, he was crying badly while tears dropped to the ground.

'What! Spyro are you complete fucking insane! You mean to tell me that, w-we must become the very things that we forth against. T-t-to defeat Dark Spyro." Cynder cried out as she was badly scared to become that black horrified monstrous dragon that Malefor made her into once again.

"Cynder there is no other way, we must do this to defeat Dark Spyro. Before he controls Spyro Artisan and uses him to destroy the world." Spyro said aggressive as that gets the attention of Hunter and Sparx Artisan as well as Bianca.

"What! What do you mean by controlling Spyro Artisan?" Bianca asked as she was afraid of the answer that she would get, but she asked anyway.

"If Dark Spyro controls Spyro Artisan by taking over his body, he will use him to reccurrected the destroyer and end the world just like Malefor tried to do Bianca." As Cynder answered that, Bianca and the rest of her ailles grasped in shock at their answer that she just received.

"You mean to tell me that if Dark Spyro controls Spyro Artisan completely, then there is no way to free him." Hunter said puzzle as he tried to put the pieces together.

Spyro nodded as he was going to say something, but Spyro Artisan replied in a harsh tone.

"Wait! What do you mean to tell me that you both." Said Spyro Artisan in surprise as he raised his voice, while he pointed at Spyro and Cynder then he continued.

"Must become evil to stop Dark Spyro from using me as his puppet." Spyro Artisan shouted as he was in disbelief at Spyro's plan. Cynder meanwhile was scared about Spyro's plan of action.

"You two want only power and need my help to end Dark Spyro?." Spyro Artisan shouted at both Spyro and Cynder as he continued. " Well you two can go and fuck youselfs, cause there is no way in hell that i will not fucking help your cause. Just so that you can kill other dragons and while you are at that, why don't you two crawl back to whatever hole you come out of as well."

"Spyro Artisan!" Bianca yelled as Hunter Artisan and Sparx stood in shock at what Spyro Artisan just said

Spyro was not happy with Spyro Artisan's words as he was about to say something at Spyro Artisan, but he looked at his mate. Cynder who looked had shock expreness then it became a sad expreness as the black dragoness felt these badly hurtful words from Spyro Artisan.

"Cynder are you alright?" Said Spyro, who was looking down on his mate feeling sorry for her. Cynder started to cry while she looked at Spyro with some tears run down her face.

"No Spyro I am not alright, if Spyro Artisan wants to keep his damn jaw. He should shut his dumbass mouth up, or else I tear him apart my fucking self." Cynder snarled as she looked at Spyro Artisan. Who was grin, but that grin was still on his nuzzle as Cynder gave her famous death glare.

"Ohh i am so shaking with fear." Spyro Artisan said, trying to piss Cynder off even more with a smile on his face.

"You better be in fear, once I kill you." Cynder roared in rage as she tried to pounce on Spyro Artisan, trying to mule him. But

Spyro jumped on Cynder, pinned her against the ground with his own weight.

"Cynder please stop this." Said Spyro desperately trying to hold Cynder down to the ground as she badly struggled against Spyro. But Cynder would not listen to a word of Spyro.

Cynder was going to say something, but was interrupted as the door to the infirmary burst wide open.

"Alright, what in the ancestor's name is going on there?" A booming voice says as Spyro and the rest of the group turn their heads. Spyro and Cynder both saw that it was Skyus and the dragon guardians

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer.

"Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, it is great to see you again." Spyro happily said as he got off of Cynder and helped her up. Meanwhile Spyro Artisan at his counterpart's happy reunion with the dragon guardians.

As Spyro Artisan secretly wishes that he can stop both Spyro and Cynder from they set destiny. But he can't stop destiny, he knows that already.


	8. Meeting And Argument

Chapter 8 Meeting And Argument

**Author: Hello readers, i want to tell you all that a friend of mine Razer14 suggested that i start making the chapters a little longer. But it may take a little longer since I've been working on my dragon book recently. Each chapter for now on may take about 2 and a half weeks. Plus i am guessing that you are all wondering why i change Artisan Spyro to Spyro Artisan, the reason is because it would be a little strange to see Artisan Spyro every single time in the fanfiction, so that is why i reverse it to Spyro Artisan. **

**So with that out of the way, let's continue the story.**

Spyro and Cynder are happy that they are reunited with their allies and friends as Hunter, without being noticed by the rest of the group, quietly entered the room while the guardians were talking with Spyro and Cynder. 

"Terrador the reason that me, Cynder and Spyro Artisan are yelled so loudly is because Spyro Artisan will not help us with our plan." Said Spyro, snorting at the fact that Spyro Artisan will not help them.

"What plan?" Terradoe said, confused as he tilted his head sideways.

"Yes, what is it young chap?" Cyril said curious as he wanted to know as well, alongside Volteer. While Spyro gulps nervously as he knows that he was going to be the one, to say the prophecy.

"As much I am glad to see all three of you, there is a new threat in the dragon realm." Spyro said, sighing in disappointment while Spyro Artisan glared in a hateful manner at Spyro.

"A new threat here in the dragon realms, this is a disaster, impossible, horr- hmm." Volteer ranbing was cut short as Cyril frozen his mouth shut, perverting the electric guardian from saying anything more.

"Oh will you ever shut up your motormouth for one second." Cyril yelled as Volteer mumble while Terrador sigh in irritation at the two inmune guardians.

"Cyril unfreeze Volteer's mouth now, young dragons who and what is this new threat that we are facing?" Terrador said, frowning in a serious tone, while Cyril grunt as he began to try to free Volteer's mouth with Spyro Artisans help.

"We're facing my dark alter ego Dark Spyro Terrador, he wants to use Spyro Artisan to destroy the world." Spyro said in a glum tone as he just wanted peace for the world. Before Terrador can reply, Cynder cut in the

conversion.

"Not only that but me and Spyro must become the dark master and the terror of the skies to counter Dark Spyro's darkness." Cynder said bluntly as she felt a sense of dread over her, she knew that the guardians will unlikely go with this plan, but what other choice does she and Spyro have? Just as Cyril and Spyro Artisan free Volteer's mouth.

"WHAT! Are you fucking insane? You think that this is the only way to face this threat alone." Terrador said disappointed as his booming voice shook the room several times, then Spyro nodded. All the while Volteer and Cyril were in shock at what they both heard from the two saviors.

Spyro and Cynder look at the other two guardians, they both noticed that Volteer's nuzzle was free, but that is not what they also notice. They saw the disappointing looks on both Volteer and Cyril's faces. Unfortunately Spyro Artisan cut in on the conversion as well.

"See that is what i fucking said?" Spyro Artisan said with a grin as Elora had enough of Spyro Artisan's behavior for one day.

"SPYRO ARTISAN!" Elora yelled, causing everyone to flinch from Elora's voice then everyone turned their heads to stare at her while she continued.

"I had ENOUGH of you Spyro Artisan, after this meeting is over I want to have a talk with you." Elora shouted as she was pissed off at Spyro Artisan, while she started to stand up. but ended up falling until Bianca rushed in to catch her before she fell down to the ground. After that Spyro Artisan shut up, not wanting to feel Elora's warth.

"Careful Elora you do not want to hurt yourself." Bianca said softly as she had her arm underneath Elora's right arm, supporting her along the way.

"Thank you Bianca, i can always rely on you." Elora said in relief as she did not hurt herself even more.

"I agree with the guardians on this one, there has to be another way to face Dark Spyro." Hunter Artisan said, thinking about the prophecy until Spyro cut in.

"But there is no only way Hunter Artisan, because the Chronicle told both me and Spyro Artisan that this is the only way to stop Dark Spyro from controlling and using him." Spyro said while he fears that this may break his and Cynder's friendship with the guardians, Hunter and the rest of Warfang.

"If this is the only way then they are destiny to end Dark Spyro before he controls Spyro Artisan." Hunter said as the rest of the group turned their heads to look at Hunter from the Valley of Avalar. Who was leaning against the door frame.

"What! You mean to tell me that you agree with them" Spyro Artisan said in a shocked tone as Hunter nodded.

" I believe that it is time to go to our room for the night and rest, tomorrow morning we will pick that back up." Terrador said yawning, while Volteer and Cyril nodded as they yawned too.

"Let's go everyone, we will show you all to your room." As Terrador,Volteer and Cyril lead Spyro, Cynder, Bianca, Spyro Artisan, Hunter Artisan and Sparx Artisan to their rooms.

The first stop was Spyro and Cynder's room, then a few doors down was Bianca and Hunter Artisan's room, lastly was Spyro Artisan, Sparx Artisan and Elora's room.

Spyro, Cynder and the rest of Warfang immediately fall asleep, except for Spyro Artisan and Elora. Everything was peaceful for a few seconds until.

"SPYRO ARTISAN What the fuck is your danm problem?" Elora yelled out as Spyro Artisan nervously smiled innocently.

"What! What the fuck did i do?" Spyro Artisan said with a grin as Elora sigh in frestrusted.

"You know what you do? If . . . if this is the only way to stop Dark Spyro from taking control of you. I thi-." Elora's words were cut as Spyro Artisan counters.

"That's not going to happen Elora. I do not give a fuck if this is the only way. I will not do it period." Spyro Artisan said trying to make Elora see his point, but she will not back down one bit.

"God fucking damnit Spyro! You are so fucking stupid, if you don't want this to happen to you, you must do this." Elora said softly as Spyro shook her hand, not wanting to do this.

"NO! Elora i will still not do this." Spyro Artisan denied Elora's request.

"Fine if that is the way you want it, so be it. I want us to be happy Spyro Artisan, for us to love each other and have children. If you want all of that then you have so serious thinking to do. You will sleep outside for the night Goodnight." Elora yelled as Spyro Artisan watched her take the whole bed to herself, too trying to kick Spyro Artisan out.

Spyro sighs as he shakes his head in disappointment, he opens the door to his and Elora's room, closing it quietly as he steps in the hallway. He lay down hoping the Elora does not kick in out of their shared room together for life. He lay down on the floor, putting his head on his paw to sleep for the night, in seconds he was asleep, snoring softly.


	9. Unknown Darkness And Making Up

Chapter 9 Unknown Darkness And Making Up

Warfang was quiet while mostest everyone is slept in their houses. In the Warfang Dragon Temple at the crack of dawn unfortunately, every young dragon was slept in their rooms except for Spyro Artisan. Who gets told by Elora to sleep outside of their room, due to Spyro Artisans behavior yesterday.

Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder, who was sound asleep in their room, until the sunlight hits Spyro's face. Causing him to stir in his sleep as he is cuddy next to Cynder. Spyro opened his eyes but was blinded by the sun, causing him to close his eyes.

"Good morning Cynder." Spyro said with a yawning as he looked at his mate, who looked back at him.

"Morning Spyro." Cynder said as she stretched her body like a cat. After she finished her stretching, Cynder looked at spyro.

"Shall we wake up Spyro Artisan?" Cynder questioned Spyro as he looked at the floor without responding, while he felt a dark presence in his mind.

"Spyro are you alright!" Cynder said as she got no response from her mate. Shortly after that was said, Spyro suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled as she rushed to Spyro, hoping that her mate would wake up.

In Spyro's mind,

Spyro woke up in a black cold void of darkness, he felt that he would being watched. Spyro then heard crying from behind him. He immediately stood as he turned around and saw what he feared the most: his friends dead with blood slowly pouring out of their cuts and stab wounds. His eyes widened as he saw this. Spyro tried to move, but he found out that he was chained to the empty of the void.

"Spyro how could you do this to us?" Spyro saw Cynder, who said that while her body is mangled and deformted. Spyro tried to speak but all that came out of a massive amount of blood.

"YOU'RE NOW MINE!" A voice roared with two yellow demon eyes piercing the void, staring at the legendary savior. Spyro knows that it was Malefor but the question is how is that possable? Before he could think anymore on that question, Spyro's vision started to fade to black.

Meanwhile with Spyro Artisan he was suddenly awakened by Elora shaking him.

"Spyro wake up." Elora softly said, nudged Spyro on his back, hoping to wake him up. Spyro Artisan opened his eyes and saw Elora standing over him.

"Do you come to yell at me again?" Spyro Artisan growls in a low tone as Elora. Before Spyro Artisan can say anything more, Elora keels down on Spyro Artisans level. Grabbing Spyro Artisan by his horns, earning a yep from Spyro Artisan as Elora kisses him on his lips.

while holding the kiss between them, Spyro Artan's eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted on the spot. Just as Elora pulled back from her kiss, she saw Spyro Artisan pass out.

"Well shit!" Elora says giving a sigh as she picks up Spyro Artisan and puts him in her arms while she starts to walk to Spyro and Cynder's room.


	10. Unexpected Turn

Chapter 10 Unexpected Turn

**Author: Hello readers, I decided to cut this fanfiction into ten chapters, each in 2 parts. But i will continue this fanfiction, i will not abandon it. So let's continue.**

As Spyro shot his eyes open, he looked around and saw Cynder laying down staring at the door. Spyro thought of what he saw in his dream, Malefor the dark master. Spyro felt confused as to why he was dreaming of the evil purple dragon, Spyro then yawned loudly causing Cynder to turn her head to Spyro.

"Spyro you are awake! I was very worried for you." Cynder called out with red bags under her eyes, like she was crying. Spyro snaps out of his thoughts as he looks at Cynder, who was almost on the verge of crying once more.

Without warning Cynder throws herself into Spyro, knocking the purple savoir down to the ground. Spyro felt like he was getting squeezed as Cynder hugged him tightly. Spyro wanted to know what was wrong with Cynder so he asked.

"Cynder what is wrong?" Spyro asked as he saw Cynder look up at him with fear.

"Spyro I was so scared." Cynder said as Spyro was about to reply, but she continued.

"Your scales turn a pitch black color and your eyes… Your eyes were like Malefor's eyes, I was so terrified of that. I thought I lost you to the darkness." Cynder cried as tears started to run down her draco nuzzle. Spyro felt helpless as he saw his mate breakdown crying, so he told her about his dream.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out to Cynder as she raised her head to Spyro's eyes.

"I had a dream that I was chain down then I saw Malefor's glowing yellow demonic eyes." Spyro thought about the dream as he said that. Not wanting to scare Cynder half to death about the other part of his dream.

"What! Do you think that Malefor has returned?" Cynder was scared, as she feared her former master had returned as she stopped crying.

"I do not know the answer to that question Cynder." Spyro said, hoping that the dark master is still sealed.

Spyro thought about that dream, all he knew is it could not have been Malefor but he thought it was. Because it was dark and was hard to see who had these glowing yellow demonic eyes, shine brightly in the darkness.

"May it was not Malefor, but somebody else. But it does not matter now, we need to go to the guardians." Spyro said, beginning to think that it was not Malefor by somebody else, all the while Cynder nodded her head. The two legendary dragons stood up and headed to the guardian chamber. Unknown to Spyro and Cynder, the legendary purple dragon in Spyro's dream was Spyro as the new dark master himself.

Meanwhile with Elora and Spyro Artisan

As Elora carries Spyro Artisan to Spyro and Cynder's room, she passes the guardian chambers and is about to turn to the corridor that Spyro and Cynder's room is. But Elora bump is into Spyro And Cynder, causing her to stumble back a little bit. As Spyro and Cynder fell on their hind legs.

"Elora! Watch where you are going." Spyro said snarling as he stood up and helped Cynder on to her feet.

"Sorry Spyro, Cynder, I was in a hurry," Elora says, rudding the back of her neck nervously. Before Spyro could ask why? An explosion shook the temple. Knocking Elora to the ground, while Spyro and Cynder steadily themselves.

"What the flying fuck was that?" Cynder yelled out as Elora stood back up with Spyro Artisan on her shoulder still.

"I do not know but i have a bad feeling about all this." Spyro could not shake the feeling that something is about to happen as he said that.

Suddenly a all but familiar luagh rung in Spyro and Cynder's. They know that distorted laugh anywhere, it was the laugh of Malerfor.

"No.. ..NO Impossible, Please let Malefor is still die. Please ancestors Please." Cynder was scared stiff as she heard that laugh.

"What was that?" Elora was in horror as she never heard an evil laugh like that before.

"That was Malefor Elora. Cynder we need to stop him." Spyro said with determination as he started to sprint to the guardian chamber where he heard Malefor's laugh from.

"Spyro wait for me!" Cynder said, then she ran after Spyro not wanting to be alone once again.

"Don't leave me behind, wait up!" Elora runs after the two legendary heroes of Warfang.

**Author: Hello readers, this is part 1 of 2. I will be taking a break to figure out the next part of the book. Big thanks to Razer14 for his request and story idea. I will do part 2 of this fanfiction after I do a different Spyro fanfiction.**


End file.
